Cien formas de decir Te amo
by Nymus
Summary: Porque cuando amas a alguien, hay cientos de formas para expresarlo.[Para el foro Cannon Island]
1. Detente, déjame conducir un rato

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Alguien subió un nuevo desafío al foro y como yo no sé cuando las cosas me empiezan a hacer mal, decidí hacer el reto de las cien frases, aunque la idea era hacer sólo algunas. No sé como irá a salir todo, ni como anden los tiempos, pero lo voy a intentar, porque ya que empecé, al menos tengo que intentar terminar.

Probablemente sólo serán drabbles, pero hay alguna posibilidad de algo más grande dependiendo de como ande la inspiración.

 ** _Universo Alterno_**

* * *

 **1.- "Detente, déjame conducir un rato"**

* * *

Había sido un fin de semana difícil para ambos, y el camino de regreso a casa parecía más largo que nunca, sobre todo considerando que aún quedaban más de dos horas de trayecto entre ellos y el hogar.

Rogue había sugerido que podían quedarse una noche más y partir al día siguiente, considerando lo avanzado de la hora, pero Sting no quiso permanecer ni un minuto más de lo necesario.

Rogue entendía que las reuniones familiares afectaban de manera particular a su novio, incluso después de tanto tiempo y que la única razón por la que había accedido a ir de visita era porque su madre se lo había pedido, así que había preferido no insistir.

Ahora se preguntaba si tal vez no habría sido mejor esperar un poco y descansar. El silencio que llenaba el vehículo era extrañamente incómodo, algo poco común entre ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a la voz de Sting llenando todos los huecos, aunque no se lo pidieran, o al silencio de mutuo entendimiento de los días tranquilos. Este no era así, era frío y había una presión latente en él.

Sting se veía tenso, hasta el punto en que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a gritar o estallaría en llanto. Rogue no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero como la situación sólo parecía empeorar, decidió intentar lo único que se le ocurrió.

– Sting, detente – El hecho de que el rubio hiciera lo que le indicó, sin siquiera cuestionarlo, era un indicador importante, aunque no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo.

Rogue bajó del vehículo y le dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta del conductor e inclinándose hacia el otro joven, antes de continuar.

– Déjame conducir un rato.  
– Odias conducir – La respuesta fue poco más que un gruñido, pero al menos fue una reacción. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y el rubio pronto se rindió, cambiándose de asiento.

Reanudaron el camino, aún en silencio, pero gran parte de la tensión había desaparecido, instalándose una atmósfera más calmada y algo melancólica.

– Gracias – Dijo Sting varios minutos después, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana – Por soportarlos. Por quedarte conmigo. Y por conducir.  
– No podría dejarte, no podrías hacer nada sin mí – Respondió Rogue, con una pequeña sonrisa – Puedes dormir si quieres, te despertaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Sting asentía y terminaba de relajarse. Si tenía que aguantarse las dos horas conduciendo para que se sintiera mejor, no le importaba.

* * *

 **N/A** : Uno, quedan 99. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Me recordó a ti

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Para hoy hay cinco drabbles.

 ** _Universo Alterno_**

* * *

 **2.- "Me recordó a ti"**

* * *

– ¿Sting? – Preguntó Rogue al llegar al departamento que ambos compartían. El rubio debería haber estado allí hace horas, pero había un extraño silencio en casa y Rogue había aprendido que eso solía ser sinónimo de problemas.

Un repentino ruido que parecía salir desde el final del pasillo, justo del cuarto de invitados, no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas. Encaminó sus pasos hasta allí y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Sting apareció abruptamente desde el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en ella.

– ¡Rogue! ¡Qué sorpresa! No te escuché llegar – Dijo, con una sonrisa gigante, como las de siempre. Rogue parpadeó dos veces antes de arquear una ceja y preguntar.  
– ¿Qué estás escondiendo en ese cuarto?  
– ¿Yo? ¿Esconder algo? ¿De qué hablas?  
– Déjame pasar.  
– No hay nada que ver.  
– Sting… – Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que el rubio se rindiera.  
– De acuerdo, pero promete que no te vas a enojar.

Rogue estaba cada vez más preocupado, no le hubiera extrañado encontrar un cadáver o una bomba nuclear en la habitación. La buena noticia es que no había nada tan terrible como sus suposiciones, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera nada en el cuarto. De hecho, habían dos pequeños gatitos metidos en una caja, que no parecían mayores de un par de meses.

Rogue quedó tan sorprendido que le tomó un par de segundos poder preguntar.  
– ¿Qué significa esto?  
– ¡Los encontré camino a casa! Alguien los dejó en un callejón, dentro de una bolsa. ¿No son encantadores? – De que lo eran, lo eran, pero el problema no era ese.  
– Sting, no tenemos dinero para mantenerlos…  
– ¡Pero estaban solito! Además, este me recordó a ti – Dijo mientras levantaba al más pequeño.  
– ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Rogue, no muy seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta. Mientras tanto, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, empezaba a hacer cuentas mentales de cuanto tendrían que ahorrar para comprar comida de gatos y pagar un veterinario.  
– Porque este otro – Dijo Sting, señalando al gato que quedaba en la caja – Estaba haciendo todo el ruido, pero él solo estaba quieto y me observaba. Además, yo siempre pienso en ti cuando veo cosas lindas.

Rogue no quiso continuar la conversación ni darle oportunidad a Sting de continuar con sus cursilerías, así que sólo le quitó el gato con suavidad, para verlo más de cerca, antes de añadir.  
– Tú vas a limpiar la caja.

* * *

 **N/A:** Dos y quedan 98. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. No, no, yo invito

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

El tercero de hoy

 ** _Universo Alterno_**

* * *

 **3.-"No, no, yo invito"**

* * *

Sting no había notado lo acostumbrado que estaba a su cliente regular hasta que este un día no apareció.

Hacía ya meses que un joven de cabellos oscuros llegaba todas las noches al bar donde Sting trabajaba de barman. Todos los días llegaba un poco antes de las ocho y se iba antes de que dieran las diez. Las peticiones variaban cada día, pero generalmente tomaba dos vasos del tipo que hubiera elegido, y rara vez un tercero.

Sting nunca había intercambiado palabras con él, más allá de los saludos y frases cordiales que correspondían a su trabajo, pero su presencia se había vuelto una constante que se vio de pronto interrumpida cuando este no apareció una noche.

En su momento Sting no le dio importancia, pero cuando los días pasaron y el asiento usual siguió vacío, el rubio empezó a cuestionarse si algo habría pasado. Tal vez, simplemente había decidido cambiarse local, pero aunque parecía la opción más lógica, Sting no se convencía. No era algo que encajara con la idea que se había hecho de él.

Dicha idea era, por supuesto, sólo una suposición sin mucho fundamento, ya que ambos en realidad no se conocían, pero el tiempo terminó por darle la razón. Casi dos semanas después de su abrupta desaparición, el joven regresó.

Sting se sorprendió de lo emocionado que se sintió al verlo aparecer por la puerta y ocupar su lugar habitual. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar notar el aura de desánimo que rodeaba al joven en cuestión y que sus hombros hundidos no hacían si no remarcar. Si bien se sentó junto a la barra, no pidió nada como solía hacerlo y sólo se quedo allí, casi tendido sobre la mesa.

Por primera vez, Sting decidió salirse de su papel profesional y, tras preparar una de las mezclas que sabía pedía de manera frecuente, se acercó y dejó el vaso frente a él. El chico se sorprendió y dio un pequeño salto en su asiento.

– Eh, creo que es un error, no he pedido nada – Dijo sin levantar la vista.  
– No, no, yo invito, no te preocupes – Respondió Sting – Parecías necesitarlo.  
– Sí, supongo que lo necesito… Gracias – Con estas palabras el joven de cabellos oscuros levantó la vista y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba asistiendo, Sting notó que tenía los ojos rojos. Se quedó sin palabras por un instante, porque, demonios, no se esperaba que se viera tan guapo de cerca, pero finalmente se las arregló para responder algo.

– Bueno, mi nombre es Sting, si necesitas algo estaré por aquí – Se sintió estúpido apenas las palabras dejaron sus labios. Por supuesto que estaría por allí. Era su trabajo. No podía ir a ningún lado. Sin embargo, el otro no pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que sonrió levemente y dijo.  
– Gracias de nuevo, Sting. Mi nombre es Rogue.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tres y quedan 97. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Ven aquí, dejame arreglarlo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Suman cuatro.

 ** _Universo Alterno_**

* * *

 **4.- "Ven aquí, déjame arreglarlo"**

* * *

Sting no entendía porque Rogue se ponía tan nervioso por algo tan simple como una presentación, aunque esta fuera formal y para un examen importante.

Mientras él estaba despatarrado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, su novio daba vueltas de un lado a otro, revisando dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces que tuviera todo lo necesario antes de salir. Cuando lo vio tomar su mochila por quinta vez, decidió intervenir, aunque no esperaba muy buenos resultados.

– Deberías calmarte un poco, ¿sabes? – Dijo mientras apoyaba el codo sobre el sillón y su cabeza sobre su mano, para levantarse un poco.  
– ¿¡Calmarme!? ¡Es el cuarenta por ciento de mi calificación final! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el proyecto sea lo bastante bueno para… ¡Y esta cosa no quiere cooperar! – Interrumpió su nervioso monólogo tras intentar amarrar su cabello por tercera vez y volver a fracasar.  
– Ven aquí, déjame arreglarlo – Dijo Sting, mientras se sentaba para hacerle un espacio junto a él.  
– ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú arreglar mi cabello? – Gruñó Rogue, pero fue junto a sentarse en el sofá de todas formas.  
– Tengo experiencia viéndote – Respondió el rubio mientras le hacía una cola de caballo, que si bien no era la mejor del mundo, era bastante buena – Listo.

Acto seguido, lo abrazó por la espalda y mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro añadió.  
– Lo harás bien. Siempre haces todo bien – Sintió como Rogue se relajaba lentamente hasta que al final dijo.  
– Supongo. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.  
– Lo sé, para eso estoy yo aquí – Sting se puso de pie y recogió la mochila antes de continuar – Vamos. Te acompaño hasta la estación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuatro y quedan 96. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Te acompaño a casa

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Quinto y último por ahora

 ** _Universo Alterno_**

* * *

 **5.- "Te acompaño a casa"**

* * *

Rogue supo apenas vio la expresión de Sting que las cosas no habían ido bien. Había sido un acierto entonces esperarlo afuera de la facultad, cuando habían terminado sus clases.

Ese día el rubio tenía un examen importante, para el que había estado estudiando toda la semana. Rogue había estado confiado en que todo saldría bien, pero al ver la expresión derrotada con la que su novio salía del edificio, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Sting ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado, así que se acercó a él despacio y le saludó.  
– Hey – El rubio levantó la vista un momento, antes de volver a mirar al suelo y responder.  
– Pensé que te habías ido ya.  
– Iba a hacerlo, pero preferí esperarte – Rogue temía la pregunta, pero en algún momento tendría que hacerlo y prefería que fuera cuanto antes – ¿Cómo fue todo?

Sting suspiró y respondió desanimado  
– Pésimo. Como siempre. Ni siquiera sé para que me molesto. Nada me sale bien.  
– No digas eso. Tus calificaciones no son malas, es solo esta materia la que te da problemas.  
– ¡No lo entiendo! ¡De verdad me esforcé esta vez!  
\- Lo sé. Quizás no sea tan malo como piensas.

Sting negó con la cabeza, pero luego pareció animarse un poco.  
– Al menos sé que una cosa está bien.  
– Estoy seguro de que será mejor de lo que piensas.  
– No lo sé… Sólo espero que no esté tan mal como creo…

Antes de que Sting pudiera seguir deprimiéndose, Rogue le tomó la mano para guiarlo a la salida de la universidad.  
– Vamos. Te acompaño a casa – Dijo el de cabellos oscuros, empezando a caminar – Podemos pasar a comer algo en el camino. Seguro te sentirás mejor después de una pizza.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cinco y quedan 95. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero poder actualizar pronto (Ya sé que dije esto antes pero...)


	6. Ten un buen día en el trabajo

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

He vuelto, con nuevos drabbles :x

* * *

 **6.-"Ten un buen día en el trabajo"**

* * *

Sting se molestó apenas despertó. Se podría decir que no tenía razón para estarlo pues el sol que salía anunciaba un bonito día primaveral y había dormido bien. No estaba atrasado para nada, ni había estado en ninguna misión últimamente, donde pudiera haberse lastimado de alguna forma.

No parecía haber ninguna razón por la que debería estar molesto. Excepto que sí, la había. Primero que, si bien aún estaba a tiempo, tenía que apresurarse y tomar un tren para asistir a una reunión entre los maestros de gremios durante la tarde.

La segunda razón de su molestia era que había despertado solo en la habitación. De Rogue no había ni señas y hasta los exceeds habían desaparecido. Podría haberse preocupado, pero podía oler a los tres en las cercanías, así que seguramente seguían dentro de casa y sólo habían decidido abandonarlo por alguna razón.

Se tragó su berrinche ya que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y fue a darse una ducha. Cuando terminó de vestirse seguía molesto, pero dicha situación se revirtió apenas llegó a la cocina, ya que encontró el desayuno servido, incluyendo una porción para él.

Frosch y Lector estaban comiendo ya, mientras que Rogue seguía cocinando algo y dándole la espalda.

– ¡Sting-kun! – Fue el saludo del gato marrón, mientras Frosch levantaba una de sus patitas, pues tenía la boca llena. La única señal de que Rogue había notado su presencia fue un gruñido. Sting se sentó cautelosamente junto a su plato. No recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiera molestar a su compañero. Además, si estaba molesto por qué entonces…

– ¿Hay alguna razón por la que decidiste hacer el desayuno? – Se arriesgó a preguntar.  
– Porque podía. Si no quieres, no te lo comes.

Sting había aprendido a conocer todas las expresiones del de cabellos oscuros y por eso le asombró descubrir que aunque lo que decía sonaba agresivo, su tono de voz no lo era. Más bien parecía algo… ¿nervioso? Como no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, prefirió no decir nada y poner atención a una historia que Lector estaba contando, sobre algo que había pasado en el gremio el día anterior. Rogue no opinó nada, ni se unió a la conversación en todo el tiempo que le tomó a Sting terminar su comida.

Finalmente, el rubio se levantó, algo decepcionado, y fue al cuarto a buscar sus cosas para partir y tomar ese maldito tren. Se despidió de todos y justo cuando salía por la puerta, Rogue lo retuvo por la muñeca.

– Ten un buen día en el trabajo – Dijo mientras le entregaba una caja, aún tibia, que olía a comida. Acto seguido, lo empujó fuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

 **N/A** : Seis, quedan 94. Agregué una pequeña nota para distinguir cuando son Universo Alterno. No sé si será necesario, pero mejor asegurarse. ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Soñé contigo la noche pasada

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Nuevamente, subiré 5 hoy.

* * *

 **7.- "Soñé contigo la noche pasada"**

* * *

Rogue empezó a ponerse incómodo pasados diez minutos de sentir la mirada de Sting fija sobre él. Estaban sentados en la oficina del maestro, supuestamente trabajando en el papeleo que había que entregar a fin de mes al Consejo, pero hace rato ya que Sting había dejado de escribir y se había quedado mirándolo.

No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a la situación, pero… ¿tanto tiempo? Además, daba la impresión de que quería decirle algo pero no decidía. Eso nunca parecía augurar algo bueno cuando se trataba del rubio.

Harto ya de la situación, Rogue decidió tomar la iniciativa y preguntar.  
– ¿Qué?  
– Nada – Fue la única respuesta que recibió, aunque Sting no desvió la vista.  
– Si no es nada, ¿por qué me miras así?  
– Me gusta mirarte.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado a las frases cursis que Sting soltaba sin venir a cuento, pero a veces todavía conseguían dejarlo sin palabras. Al menos no tardó demasiado en recuperarse y consiguió preguntar otra vez.

– ¿Vas a decirme que quieres?  
– No quiero nada. Sólo estaba pensando.  
– No sé si eso es mejor o peor.  
– Depende – Respondió Sting, ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía maliciosamente – Soñé contigo la noche pasada.  
– No quiero saber – Dijo Rogue, girando el rostro para mirar hacia otro lado y ocultar su vergüenza.  
– ¿Seguro? – Insistió Sting sin dejar de sonreír.  
– Seguro.  
– Te lo diré de todas formas.  
– No es necesario – Dijo Rogue, tratando de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante.  
– Ah, pero estábamos tú y yo…  
– ¡Basta!  
– Y aparecía un monstruo de gelatina.  
– ¿¡Qué!?  
– Se estaba comiendo a la gente del pueblo. Era divertido ahora que lo pienso. Les caía encima y luego parecía una gelatina rellena de frutas, sólo que en vez de fruta eran personas.  
– Eso es…  
– Era complicado porque si la golpeabas te absorbía. Así que pensamos que tus sombras funcionarían mejor, pero no fue así y terminaste dentro de la gelatina.  
– ¿Y qué pasó después? – No quería admitir su interés, pero ese tipo de sueño llamaba la atención.  
– No sé, desperté.  
– Oh…

– ¿Qué pensaste que había soñado? – Preguntó Sting tras una pequeña pausa.  
– Nada – Contestó Rogue, sin desviar la vista del formulario que estaba rellenando.  
–Ah, pero no necesito soñar con "nada". Basta que…

Rogue le arrojó un libro en la cara antes de que pudiera continuar.

* * *

 **N/A** : Siete, quedan 93. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Toma mi asiento

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Este se extendió un poco más de lo esperado, pero debo admitir que me gustó mucho el resultado final...

 ** _Universo Alterno_**

* * *

 **8.- "Toma mi asiento"**

* * *

Sting había estado esperando una oportunidad desde hace tiempo. Hacía semanas desde la primera vez que había visto al joven de cabellos oscuros durante el almuerzo. No estaba seguro de cual era razón, pero le había llamado la atención de inmediato.

Él solía ser una persona bastante directa, pero en esta ocasión había preferido un acercamiento más calmado. Con "más calmado" en realidad quería decir "averiguar todo lo que pudiera sin acercarse ni cruzar palabra". Sus amigos no dejaban de recordárselo en cada ocasión que podían. Aunque debía admitir que, a pesar de que se burlaban, al menos intentaban ayudar. Después de todo, era gracias a ellos que sabía todo lo que sabía.

Sabía que se llamaba Rogue, que estaba en el segundo año de Arquitectura y que sus horarios de almuerzo coincidían lunes y jueves. Sabía que generalmente andaba solo o acompañado por una chica con cortos cabellos blancos. Sabía que tenía veinte años y, según los comentarios, era el mejor alumno de su promoción, lo que parecía justificar el tiempo que pasaba en la biblioteca. Y, a pesar de saber todo eso, Sting aún no se decidía a acercarse y entablar una conversación. Seguía buscando una oportunidad, decía, mientras los días seguían pasando.

Por eso, no pudo si no agradecer cuando una mañana lo vio subir al mismo autobús en que viajaba. La buena noticia era que, dado que era la hora punta y el vehículo se encontraba repleto, quedó de pie justo frente al asiento de Sting. La mala noticia era que había una maqueta enorme entre ambos. Sting iba maldecir su suerte cuando el destino decidió darle una nueva ayuda.

El autobús frenó violentamente y el joven de pie casi perdió el equilibrio, pues no podía sujetarse de ningún lado al tener las manos ocupadas. Dicha sea la verdad, Sting reaccionó más por instinto que otra cosa cuando lo sostuvo por el brazo, pero una vez ambos se estabilizaron, se dio cuenta de que si estaba buscando una oportunidad, era esa.

– Toma mi asiento – Dijo levantándose.

La única respuesta que obtuvo al principio fue silencio, pero pronto el otro asintió y se sentó, equilibrando la maqueta cuidadosamente sobre sus rodillas. Tras asegurarse de que el objeto estaba seguro, levantó la vista hacia Sting y sonrió.

– Gracias – Dijo él y el rubio sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Esa sonrisa no debería ser legal.  
– N-no es nada – Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Sting se decidiera a continuar – Una calificación, me imagino.  
– Sí, hay una presentación importante. No sé que habría hecho si se hubiera roto…  
– ¿Vas a la Nacional? – Preguntó Sting, como si no supiera ya hasta sus horarios.  
– Sí, ¿tú también?  
– Sí, estoy en el segundo año de administración.  
– Creo que es un poco obvio, pero yo estoy en arquitectura. Mi nombre es Rogue, por cierto.  
– Soy Sting.

Continuaron su charla casual hasta llegar a la parada de la universidad, donde bajó casi todo el mundo. Esperaron un poco hasta que se despejara la salida y ambos bajaron, Rogue balanceando su maqueta con cuidado y Sting observándolo con preocupación.

– ¿Seguro no necesitas ayuda?  
– No es necesario, ya te he molestado lo suficiente. Además, ya estando aquí… – Una ráfaga de viento se encargó de interrumpirlo al inclinar su proyecto hacia el costado. Por suerte para él, Sting reaccionó a tiempo otra vez y evitó que su esfuerzo terminara en el suelo.  
– ¿Entonces? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y aún sosteniendo la maqueta por el costado.  
– ¿No tienes que ir a clases? – Preguntó Rogue, aunque se veía algo derrotado.  
– No te preocupes, tengo tiempo. Quise llegar más temprano hoy – Eso era una flagrante mentira, pues le quedaban exactamente cinco minutos antes de su primera clase. De todas formas, esto era claramente más importante.  
– En ese caso, te estaría muy agradecido si me acompañas a entregar esto.

El rubio por supuesto no se hizo de rogar y le acompañó hasta el salón de clases. Una vez allí, descubrieron que las presentaciones eran individuales y por turno de llegada, pues estaban todo esperando fuera, junto a los proyectos que les correspondía entregar. Nuevamente, Sting se ofreció a quedarse hasta que fuera su turno, total ya daba la clase por perdida pues no lo dejarían entrar tarde.

Se quedaron fuera del salón hasta que fue hora de que Rogue entrara. No fue difícil continuar la conversación anterior, pues ambos congeniaron muy bien. Mientras el alumno anterior salía y esperaba ser llamado dentro, Rogue aprovechó de expresar su gratitud.

– Te lo agradezco de nuevo, Sting, me has ayudado mucho hoy.  
– No hay de que, ¡cuando quieras! Buena suerte aunque sé que no la necesitas. Me cuentas más tarde como te fue, ¿de acuerdo?  
– Claro, ¡te veo luego!

Sting esperó hasta que entrara antes de mostrar del todo su entusiasmo. ¡Eso era una promesa! Tentado estuvo de esperar a que saliera, pero hasta él se daba cuenta de que eso sería demasiado, y además ya se había perdido una clase. No debería faltar a otra más.

Cuando llegó a su facultad, encontró a sus amigos esperando en las escaleras de entrada, aprovechando el tiempo muerto.  
– Hey – Fue su saludo, que fue respondido antes de que las cosas se torcieran para él.  
– Pensamos que no te veríamos más por acá, Sting.  
– ¿Y eso por qué?  
– Como no viniste a la primera clase…  
– Me quedé dormido – Mintió sin dudar, antes de añadir – Además sólo fue una clase.  
– Nos dijeron que te habías cambiado de carrera.  
– ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Y por qué?  
– Tengo mis fuentes. ¿Qué otras razones tendrías para andar cargando maquetas en el edificio de Arquitectura?

Sting se supo perdido incluso antes de ver las fotografías que todos parecían tener en sus teléfonos.

* * *

 **N/A** : Ocho, quedan 92. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Guardé una porción para ti

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Cuarto drabble por hoy...

* * *

 **9.- "Guardé una porción para ti."**

* * *

Había cosas en la vida que no eran justas y esto. No podía creer que el Consejo de maestros hubiera decidido organizar una reunión sorpresa justo ese día.

Podría haber sido en cualquier fecha, pero habían querido tener su maldita reunión en el cumpleaños de Yukino. Y no era solo eso, porque Sting ya la había saludado y hecho entrega de su regalo, como buen amigo y maestro que era. El problema era que llevaban toda la semana organizando una fiesta sorpresa para ella.

La idea había sido suya, ya que lo consideraba una buena oportunidad para estrechar lazos como gremio y, que demonios, nunca era un mal momento para tener una fiesta. Se había asegurado de que nadie tuviera misiones para ese día, había supervisado la decoración y había ido en persona, junto a Rogue, a elegir el pastel apropiado el día anterior.

Pero entonces, justo cuando habían regresado al gremio, había aparecido un mensajero citando a una reunión extraordinaria. Sting había estado a punto de rehusarse a asistir, pero no habría sido lo más responsable de su parte, considerando que hace poco había asumido su nuevo puesto y sólo había asistido a dos reuniones antes de esa.

Así que allí estaba, escuchando a un montón de ancianos discutir sobre presupuestos y categorías de misiones, mientras todos los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta. Se había asegurado de que así fuera antes de partir. Había ocultado su decepción lo mejor que podía, insistiendo en que no pasaba nada si él no estaba y que no había que desperdiciar el esfuerzo invertido. No estaba seguro de haberlos engañado del todo, pero al menos sabía que la fiesta seguía. Yukino se lo merecía, después de todo. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder estar allí, junto a los demás.

La reunión terminó incluso más tarde de lo que esperaba, aunque por fortuna alcanzó el último tren. Tal vez eso no era tan afortunado como parecía, pensó mientras se empezaba mover y lo invadían las náuseas. De cualquier forma, al menos regresó a casa, aunque cuando bajó del tren era casi medianoche. Dudaba que hubiera alguien todavía en el gremio, pero decidió darse una vuelta de todas formas. Tenía que asegurarse que todavía siguiera en pie.

El edificio seguía allí y, aunque estaba en silencio, aún había una luz encendida en su interior. Sting entró, encontrando el lugar curiosamente ordenado para lo que se esperaba.

– No es que el gremio se vaya a caer si no estás un día – Dijo una voz desde atrás de la barra – De hecho, es más probable que se caiga si tú estás aquí.

Sting se hubiera sorprendido si no se lo hubiera esperado. Después de todo, ¿quién más que él se quedaría hasta entrada la noche?  
– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó en cambio, sólo para asegurarse.  
– Alguien tenía que quedarse y ordenar. Frosch y Lector ya se fueron a casa – Sting podría haber mencionado que el gremio ya estaba limpio y ordenado y que parecía llevar así un tiempo, pero decidió no tentar su suerte. Después de todo, sabía que Rogue se había quedado a esperarlo, pero el de cabellos oscuros jamás lo admitiría.

– ¿Qué tal salió todo? – preguntó en cambio, mientras se dejaba caer junto a la barra del bar.  
– Bien, Yukino no se lo esperaba. Pensé que iba a llorar, pero no lo hizo. No se rompieron demasiadas cosas tampoco.  
– Eso es bueno. ¿Desde cuándo este gremio causa tantos destrozos?  
– ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?  
– Aburrida, como siempre – Respondió Sting, apoyando los codos sobre la barra y tomándose la cabeza con las manos – No sé cuál era la urgencia que no podía esperar dos semanas más. Preferiría haber estado acá… – Seguramente fue el cansancio el que hizo que se le escapara esa frase, a pesar de que había querido ocultar como realmente se sentía. De todas formas, estaba cansado, triste y nunca había sido bueno ocultándole cosas a Rogue.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y de pronto apareció frente a él un plato con un poco del pastel que recordaba haber escogido el día anterior. Levantó la vista, pero Rogue estaba demasiado ocupado reorganizando la vajilla que ya estaba ordenada como para devolverle la mirada. De todas formas, pareció sentir su mirada, ya que, aún sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía, dijo.

– Guardé una porción para ti.

Sting no puedo evitar sonreír. Suponía que era la forma que Rogue tenía de hacerlo participar en el evento, aun cuando no hubiera estado realmente allí.

* * *

 **N/A** : Nueve, quedan 91. ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Lamento tu pérdida

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

¿Querían angst? Pues no, no hay. Tal vez más adelante que ya miré algunas frases...

 ** _Universo Alterno_**

* * *

 **10.- "Lo siento por tu perdida"**

* * *

Aunque Sting era joven, a sus cortos siete años ya había aprendido lo importante que era una vida y que había que cuidar de todas ellas. Sabía también que su casa era el lugar más seguro del mundo, y fue eso lo que lo que llevó a secuestrar al escarabajo.

El bicho estaba solo, o eso le pareció a Sting, y el exterior era muy peligroso para alguien tan pequeño. Al menos esos fueron los argumentos que utilizó para convencer a Rogue, ya que este al principio dijo que era mejor dejar al escarabajo por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, después de que Sting enumerara todas las cosas que podían pasarle si lo dejaban solo, terminó convencido e incluso ayudó a buscar un frasco donde pudiera hacer su nueva vida. Había sido idea suya ponerle agujeros a la tapa, aunque Sting no sabía por qué. Al menos eran lo bastante pequeños como para evitar que el escarabajo buscara la libertad.

Les tomó tres intentos atraparlo y asegurarlo, pero una vez lo consiguieron, Sting se paseó orgulloso por todos lados con el frasco y su contenido. Por lo que quedaba de día, insistió en que adoptaría al bicho y se aseguraría que nada le pasara y estuviera siempre seguro y bien alimentado.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, ambos niños regresaron a casa del rubio, donde Rogue se estaba quedando por las vacaciones. Fue cuando llegaron allá cuando los planes de Sting se arruinaron.

A su madre no le gustó la idea de tener un escarabajo como mascota, además de que ni siquiera sabían que era lo que comía el pobre bicho. Tras una larga discusión, Sting terminó por convencerse de que el escarabajo podía cuidarse solo y que estaba mejor afuera que dentro del frasco. Eso no hizo la despedida menos triste, pues ya le había tomado cariño y quería quedárselo para siempre.

Más tarde, cuando el escarabajo ya se había ido y la madre de Sting estaba ocupada haciendo la cena, Rogue se acercó al rincón donde estaba haciendo pucheros y dijo.

– ¿Sting? –  
– ¿Sí? – Dijo el rubio, esperando un "te lo dije" por parte de su amigo. La respuesta en cambio lo tomó por sorpresa.  
– Lamento tu pérdida.

* * *

 **N/A** : Diez, quedan 90. ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Puedes tener la mitad

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Nuevamente, subiré 5 hoy.

Este no me convence del todo, pero que le vamos a hacer.

* * *

 **11.- "Puedes tener la mitad"**

* * *

Habían salido del gremio con el tiempo justo, quizás un par de minutos extra, para llegar a la estación y tomar el tren que los llevaría a Hargeon, donde tenía lugar la misión que habían escogido. Algo sencillo esta vez, casi para pasar el rato.

De todas formas, deberían apresurarse y no hacer esperar demasiado al cliente. Si perdían el tren, tendrían que tomar el del día siguiente y Rogue no quería darle mala reputación a Sabertooth ahora que Sting era el maestro.

No era como si a este le importara demasiado, pues no ponía empeño alguno en llegar a la estación a tiempo. Sobre todo cuando pasaron frente a su pastelería favorita y quiso detenerse a comprar su dulce favorito.

– Sting, no tenemos tiempo.  
– Ah, vamos, a ti también te gustan. ¡Hace semanas que no venimos! Además, Frosch y Lector también quieren, ¿verdad?  
– ¡Fro piensa lo mismo! – Dijo la rana, mientras Lector miraba la discusión con disimulado interés.  
– Está bien, pero si llegamos tarde será tu exclusiva responsabilidad – Dijo Rogue, rindiéndose ante la mayoría.

Entraron al local y la dependienta los saludó amigablemente, pues eran clientes habituales.

– ¿Van a llegar lo de siempre? – Preguntó ella.  
– Sí, cuatro por favor – Respondió Sting.  
– Por supuesto – La mujer fue hacia el mostrador y entonces dijo, algo avergonzada – Me temo que sólo quedan tres.  
– ¿Sólo tres? ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de conseguir uno más? – Dijo Sting, decepcionado.  
– Bueno, saldrán más de la cocina en unos quince minutos, pero…  
– Compra los tres, Sting, no tenemos tiempo – Dijo Rogue entonces  
– Pero…  
– Da igual – interrumpió Rogue otra vez, y salió de la tienda.

Sting y los exceeds lo siguieron poco después, cargando cada uno una bolsa. Reemprendieron el camino, mientras Rogue hacía lo posible por ocultar su decepción. Después de todo, él ni siquiera había querido detenerse al principio. No pasaba nada, y al menos los otros tres tenían lo que querían. Justo entonces, Sting interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– ¡Hey, Rogue! – Dijo, y le arrojó la bolsa, que Rogue atrapó sólo por reflejo – Puedes tener la mitad.  
– No necesitas…  
– Vamos, vamos, ¿no tenías prisa? – Sting no lo dejó terminar y comenzó a trotar camino a la estación.

Rogue lo siguió, intentando parecer molesto mientras se comía su parte.

* * *

 **N/A** : 11, quedan 89. ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Toma mi chaqueta, hace frío afuera

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Nuevamente, subiré 5 hoy.

Debo admitir que para este tuyo ayuda desde el más allá (?)

 _ **Universo Alterno**_

* * *

 **12.- "Toma mi chaqueta, hace frío afuera."**

* * *

Lo que había empezado como una experiencia nueva y divertida, terminó por convertirse en un desastre poco antes del anochecer. Sting y Rogue habían decidido pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad y, aunque tenían pensado llegar a su destino esa misma noche, el auto en el viajaban se detuvo bruscamente casi a la mitad del camino.

Intentaron arreglarlo, pero la solución excedía sus conocimientos y al final tuvieron que rendirse. Para colmo de males, el lugar donde el vehículo se detuvo tenía mala recepción de señal y había sido difícil poder comunicarse con la aseguradora para conseguir un remolque. La respuesta, sin embargo, fue que, debido a la hora, todas las grúas se encontraban ocupadas o fuera de horario y que tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Rogue discutió por largos minutos por teléfono , hasta que no le quedó otra alternativa que rendirse.

Su humor no era el mejor para esos momentos, y Sting estaba también molesto, por lo que la conversación que comenzó como una queja hacia el servicio había terminado en una discusión entre ambos, en la cual se habían culpado mutuamente de no revisar el estado del auto antes de partir y de tener pésimas ideas, además de otras cosas que no venían a cuento.

Al final tuvieron que entrar al auto pues cayó la noche y no había sido precisamente un día cálido. La situación no hizo si no empeorar una vez dentro, luego de que Rogue insistiera en dejar una ventana entreabierta y Sting se negara, empezando otro argumento. Al final, el rubio había terminado por desistir pues, por muy molesto que estuviera, tenía que reconocer que necesitaban aire circulando. De todas formas, no ayudó a disminuir la tensión.

Más tarde, seguían ambos en el asiento trasero, sentados cada uno en un extremo. La temperatura había seguido descendiendo y, si bien el auto se mantenía medianamente tibio, Sting empezó a temblar un poco, debido a su costumbre de no cargar demasiada ropa encima. Rogue hizo lo que pudo por ignorarlo, pero, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

– Toma mi chaqueta – Dijo al final, mientras se la lanzaba en la cabeza –Hace frío afuera.

Sting estuvo a punto de rechazarlo y comenzar otra discusión, pero al final terminó por aceptar en silencio, pues estaba cansado y de verdad tenía frío. Poco después, empezó a acercarse al puesto de Rogue, muy despacio y apenas unos centímetros a la vez. Cuando llegó a su lado dijo.

– Tengo frío – Su voz era apenas un murmullo – ¿Me abrazas?

Rogue no dijo nada, pero pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Sting aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y el calor extra terminó por adormecerlo. Después de todo, no parecía que fueran a conseguir ayuda por el momento

* * *

 **N/A** : 12, quedan 88. ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Lamento tardarme

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Nuevamente, subiré 5 hoy. Siento que esto quedó más como un friendship, pero bueno... En este, Sting y Rogue comparten departamento pero sólo son amigos. Aún :v

 _ **Universo Alterno**_

* * *

 **13.- "Siento haberme tardado"**

* * *

No llevaba ni veinte minutos en su cita y Rogue ya quería desaparecer del planeta. No es que se esperara grandes cosas en una primera cita con alguien a quien no conocía bien, pero esto era demasiado.

Cuando su compañero de clases lo había invitado a comer, había esperando algo económico, considerando que ambos eran estudiantes pero esto… ¡esto! Aprovechando que su cita estaba distraído en la caja para enviar un mensaje en su teléfono.

"Ayúdame"

Para su buena fortuna recibió una respuesta de inmediato.

"Que pasa?"  
"Necesito que vengas por mi"  
"No tenías una cita?"  
"Por eso necesito que vengas! Y piensa una buena excusa para sacarme de aquí!"  
"Ok, ok, donde estas?"  
"En el Mc del centro"  
"Es una broma?!"  
"Apresurate!"

Justo después de enviar el último mensaje, su cita regresó cargando dos bandejas de plástico. Acto seguido, continuó el monólogo que había estado manteniendo durante los primeros diez minutos que les había tomado llegar al local. A estas alturas, Rogue ni siquiera estaba prestando atención y se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando, mientras seguía atento a su teléfono en espera de alguna respuesta. Había intentado seguir la "conversación" al principio, por educación, pero el tipo solo había hablado de su mismo y de lo que le gustaba hacer. En algún momento incluso había creído oírlo nombrar todas las cosas buenas que su abuela veía en él. El asunto ya iba mal ahí, pero fue cuando sugirió que deberían almorzar en el McDonald para ahorrar que Rogue se rindió totalmente. Ahora sólo esperaba que Sting se diera prisa en llegar y que encontrara una buena razón para huir. Maldita fuera su buena educación.

Pasados treinta minutos el rubio aún no había aparecido y su cita, en otra muestra de cortesía, se había comida ambas bandejas, después de que Rogue no tocara la suya. Como se las había arreglado para hacerlo sin interrumpirse, él no lo sabía. Justo cuando Rogue se estaba preguntando si debería esconderse en el baño para siempre, la puerta del local se abrió y Sting entró corriendo. Se detuvo un segundo para localizar a Rogue entre todas las personas y fue hasta su mesa.

– Rogue – Él se lo estaba esperando pero el tono de urgencia lo engañó hasta a él.  
– ¿Sting? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó la tercera persona allí presente, pero ambos lo ignoraron.  
– ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Me llamó la policía!  
– ¿¡Qué!? – Esta vez no tuvo que fingir sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando su amigo?  
– No sé que pasó exactamente, pero al parecer alguien entró a robar en casa, o algo así. Tenemos que ir a ver que pasó.  
Rogue no necesitó más, pues se levantó de inmediato y dijo  
– Lo siento, tengo que irme.  
– Está bien, lo entiendo. Te veo luego.

Rogue esperaba no volver a verlo jamás, pero asintió y salió a toda prisa, seguido por Sting. Después de alejarse un poco del local, disminuyó la velocidad y preguntó.

– ¿Un robo? ¿En serio?  
– ¿Qué? Es una buena excusa – Dijo Sting sonriendo. Rogue negó con la cabeza y el rubio añadió – Siento haberme tardado.  
– Da igual. Al menos pude escapar.  
– ¿Cómo fue que terminaste allí?  
– No preguntes, no quiero hablar de eso.

Sting empezó a reírse en su cara y Rogue se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

– Lo siento, lo siento – Dijo el rubio, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse – ¡Como sea! Ya que estamos aquí, ¿quieres ir a ver una película? Dijiste que había un estreno que querías ver.  
– Supongo que estaría bien – Respondió Rogue, sin querer cuestionarse como demonios recordaba Sting algo que había dicho hace más de una semana – Al menos servirá para distraerme.  
– ¡Bien! Debería salir conmigo, ¿sabes? Apuesto que lo pasarías mejor.

Rogue no estaba seguro si Sting se daba cuenta de como sonaba eso, pero prefirió no responder nada. Después de todo, quizás el rubio tenía razón.

* * *

 **N/A** : 13, quedan 87. ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. ¿Puedo tener este baile?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Nuevamente, subiré 5 hoy.

Un premio al que encuentre la referencia y diga de donde viene(?)

* * *

 **14.- "¿Puedo tener este baile?"**

* * *

Rogue abandonó el salón de baile para tomar un poco de aire. El pasillo estaba silencioso y a oscuras, era un buen lugar para pensar. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en las últimas horas, incluyendo la presunta muerte de Lector, la pelea con Gajeel y su extraño desenlace, la derrota de Sabertooth y, finalmente, la llegada de los dragones, traídos por su versión del futuro, quien por alguna razón deseaba conquistar el mundo.

Al menos todo parecía haber terminado bien y Rogue habría jurado que jamás se convertiría en lo que había visto. Sting, por su parte, le había prometido que jamás permitiría que las sombras lo consumieran.

Lo que le llevaba a otra línea de pensamiento. Sting. Que parecía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. O, para decirlo mejor, parecía haber regresado a lo que siempre había sido. Rogue recordaba cuando ambos eran jóvenes y el rubio estaba siempre listo para hacer amigos y defenderlos a cualquier precio. Esa actitud había terminado por desaparecer con los años, ahogada entre las doctrinas de Sabertooth donde solo la fuerza importaba. Había desaparecido tan lentamente que Rogue no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tal vez se demoró tanto en darse cuenta porque Sting seguía siendo el mismo, cuando solo estaban ellos dos. Pero al final, incluso su relación había terminado por enfriarse.

Sin embargo, Jiemma se había ido y ahora tenían la esperanza de construir un nuevo Sabertooth, uno que valorara los lazos entre sus miembros y no solo el poder individual. La celebración parecía un preámbulo de la nueva etapa que empezarían y, aunque Rogue la disfrutaba como todos los demás, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar acerca del pasado y el futuro. Lejos de todo el ruido y todas las personas que llenaban el salón.

A pesar de estar perdido en sus pensamientos, Rogue notó la súbita corriente de aire cálido a su espalda cuando la puerta por la había salido volvió a abrirse. No se giró, pues sus sentidos le anunciaron de inmediato quien se le había unido.

– ¿Algún problema? – Dijo una voz a su espalda.  
– Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire – Respondió.  
– ¿Seguro que no estás pensando demasiado, otra vez? – Sting preguntó cuando llegó a su lado. Rogue no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla. Como lo conocía.  
– No demasiado. Sólo lo suficiente.  
– Eso ya es demasiado – Hubo una pequeña pausa y luego Sting añadió – ¿Puedo tener este baile?

Rogue se giró para mirarle y lo vio con la mano extendida en una invitación. Dudó un momento pero, después de todo, sólo ellos estaban allí. Para cualquier otra persona, hubiera sido complicado seguir la música del salón, ahogada como estaba por los gruesos muros del castillo, pero sus sentidos de DragonSlayer anunciaban claramente la pieza que comenzaba. Bailaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que se acostumbraron al ritmo y a sus movimientos. Entonces Rogue preguntó.

– ¿Desde cuándo tú sabes bailar?  
– Cuando se es mago hay que saber estas cosas. Nunca sabes cuando lo vas a necesitar – Respondió Sting, sonriendo.

Y allí estaba, esa sonrisa que Rogue había aprendido a amar. Hacía meses desde la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y a pesar de la distancia que apareció entre ellos, Rogue no pudo evitar enamorarse de Sting. A veces, hasta llegaba a pensar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero, al final no importaba. Porque Sabertooth era Sabertooth y lo único importante era ser fuerte. Lo que él pudiera sentir, era irrelevante.

O al menos así había sido, porque el maestro se había ido y el gremio había cambiado. Se preguntaba si Sting pensaría lo mismo, pues había algo en su mirada que Rogue por primera vez no podía leer.

Cuando la canción terminó y ambos se detuvieron, el rubio se inclinó hacia él y respondió la pregunta que no le había hecho. Fue una caricia suave y tímida, casi como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre sus labios, pero por el momento no necesitaba nada más. Después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

– ¿Quieres volver adentro? – Preguntó Sting, tras un largo y cómodo silencio.

Rogue asintió y el rubio lo guió hacia el salón, aún sin soltar su mano.

* * *

 **N/A** : 14, quedan 86. ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Hice tu favorito

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

Último por hoy.

 _ **Universo Alterno**_

* * *

 **15.- "Hice tu favorito"**

* * *

Cuando Rogue llegó a casa, lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta el otro día. A pesar de que estaba hambriento, no quería saber nada de preparar la cena y planeaba desaparecer del mundo hasta la jornada siguiente.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, al entrar al departamento, este estaba iluminado, cálido y olía a comida. Fue hasta la cocina y se encontró a Sting, quien estaba algo ocupado lavando platos y demoró un poco en notarlo.

– ¡Rogue! – Exclamó con sorpresa cuando lo hizo – No te sentí llegar

Se acercó a saludarlo de inmediato. Rogue estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por sus manos mojadas.

– Pensé que no estarías aquí hoy – Dijo Rogue en voz baja.  
– Ese era el plan, pero preferí venir de todos modos.  
– ¿Y eso por qué? – El rubio no contestó y en cambio dijo  
– ¡Vamos a cenar!  
– Espera, tendría que…  
– No te preocupes, tengo todo listo.

Y, aunque pudiera parecer mentira, así era. Rogue se olía algo raro, no podía ser coincidencia que Sting hubiera decidido cancelar sus planes y hacer de cenar el mismo día, pero prefirió no insistir por el momento.

Comió en silencio, mientras Sting contaba lo que le había sucedido durante el día. No había pasado nada importante, así que suponía que la cháchara obedecía a la necesidad del rubio de llenar el silencio con su presencia. Cuando ambos terminaron, y antes de que Rogue pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, Sting anunció.

– Hay postre – Y desapareció en la cocina para regresar con algo que parecía un pastel – Hice tu favorito.

Rogue se quedó mirando la porción que le sirvió, que efectivamente parecía ser chocolate, y preguntó

– ¿Por qué?  
– ¿No puedo?  
– Sting…  
– Porque tuviste un mal día en el trabajo.  
– ¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
– Te envié un mensaje y no contestaste. La única razón por la que no me respondes es cuando estás tan ocupado que se te olvida todo lo demás.

Ahora que Sting lo decía, Rogue recordaba haber visto un mensaje poco después del almuerzo y había pensado en contestarlo más tarde pero al final lo había olvidado. A veces se sorprendía de lo sensitivo que era su novio a veces. No dijo nada y en cambio empezó a comer.

– Está quemado.  
– ¿¡Qué!? Pero si… Demonios, lo siento, yo…  
– No importa – respondió Rogue, y continuó comiendo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **N/A** : 15, quedan 85. ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Está bien No podía dormir de todas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

¡Vuelvo con nuevos capítulos!

 _ **Universo Alterno. Algo así como una continuación del "**_ **Toma mi asiento** _ **"**_

* * *

 **16.- "Está bien. No podía dormir de todas formas."**

* * *

Había pocas cosas que Sting apreciara más que tener sus merecidas diez horas de sueño cada noche. Si bien, de vez en cuando había situaciones que merecían la pena un trasnoche, en general gustaba de dormir lo suficiente y un poco más cada noche. Cuando recibió una llamada a las dos de la mañana estuvo a punto de arrojar el teléfono al suelo, al menos hasta que vio el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla. No pudo si no contestar, pues quien llamaba no era otro que su algo-más-que-amigo-pero-todavía-nada-oficial Rogue y Sting había descubierto que no podía negarle nada. Además de que este no le había contestado los mensajes durante la tarde y si llamaba a mitad de noche debía ser algo importante.

– ¿Hola?  
– ¿Sting? ¡Menos mal estás aún despierto! – Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que la voz a través del teléfono agregara – Espera, te desperté, ¿verdad?  
– Está bien, no podía dormir de todas formas – Una flagrante mentira, pero esperaba que Rogue no lo notara – ¿Qué pasa?  
– Pues lo que pasa es que… En realidad creo que no es una buena idea, lo siento…  
– Rogue, ya llamaste. Dime lo que pasa.  
– Pero…  
– Está bien, de verdad.  
– No, no está bien, es mi culpa para empezar, pero bueno. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y… Entre una y otra cosa olvidé que tengo que entregar un proyecto importante mañana. He estado toda la tarde con esto y aún así no creo poder terminar a tiempo. Crees que… – Rogue volvió a interrumpirse, pero esta vez Sting no quiso decir nada, esperando que él mismo se decidiera a continuar – ¿Te molestaría venir y ayudarme?

Sting comprendió de inmediato que aceptar equivalía a no dormir en toda la noche, pero ayudar a su esperemos-pronto-novio-oficial en una emergencia, definitivamente calificaba como una ocasión meritoria.

– Voy en camino – Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo para ponerse, de entre la ropa que había tirado al acostarse – Espero que tengas café y comida suficiente.  
– ¿Seguro que…?  
– ¡Voy en camino! – Sting cortó la llamada sin permitirle agregar nada más.

La fortuna estuvo de su parte y pronto encontró un bus que lo llevó hasta la casa de Rogue. Este debía haber estado esperando un buen tiempo, pues abrió la puerta apenas unos segundos después de que tocara.

Sting había estado antes en su departamento, pero nunca antes había visto un desastre como el que presenciaron sus ojos al entrar. Habían restos de madera, cartón y papeles por todos lados. Además, el otro joven parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Lo cual tenía sentido, pues si lo había llamado a las dos de la mañana era porque no veía ninguna otra opción.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Preguntó Sting una vez se encontró junto a la maqueta a medio terminar – Debo admitir que no tengo mucha experiencia.  
– Lo siento tanto, Sting, no quisiera molestar, si tuviera otra opción…  
– Hey, ya te dije que no hay problema, ¿cierto? Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer, y luego puedes hacer café para ambos, creo que lo vamos a necesitar.

Su petición tenía una segunda intención, pues esperaba que si tenía otra cosa que hacer, Rogue se distraería y tranquilizaría un poco. Tuvo razón al final, pues cuando el joven regresó con dos tazas humeantes, parecía mucho más calmado que cuando Sting recién llegó.

Se pusieron a trabajar poco después, sin comentar demasiado, pero sin que el silencio les molestara. Rogue hacía un par de correcciones de vez en cuando, pero Sting no tuvo demasiados problemas para seguir sus instrucciones. Cuando terminaron, ya estaba amaneciendo y ambos tenían dificultades para mantener los ojos abiertos. Se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y, aunque su intención solo era descansar un poco, no tardaron en ser víctimas del cansancio y quedarse dormidos allí mismo, apoyados el uno en el otro.

* * *

 **N/A** : No se preocupen que tienen la alarma puesta. 16 y faltan 84.


	17. Mira donde pisas

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

¡Vuelvo con nuevos capítulos!

 _ **Universo Alterno.**_

* * *

 **17.- "Mira donde pisas."**

* * *

Rogue nunca había estado en contra de la tecnología, de hecho al contrario, siempre había sido un ávido usuario de este, pero en los últimos días comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez las cosas no habrían ido demasiado lejos.

Desde el estreno del nuevo juego online, el susodicho Pokemon Go, el mundo entero parecía haberse vuelto loco. En circunstancias normales esto no le molestaría en lo más mínimo. Si acaso, le resultaría divertido ver a tanta gente desesperada por conseguir un paquete de datos en su teléfono.

Sin embargo, el principal problema que el joven enfrentaba era que Sting había sido un ferviente seguidor de la franquicia desde la primera vez que vio el programa y, aunque habían pasado más de 15 años desde entonces, no había dudado ni un segundo en unirse a la cacería apenas el juego fue liberado al público.

E incluso eso no sería un problema, si no fuera porque en el proceso lo había forzado a unirse también y ahora insistía en que ambos debían salir todos los días a conseguir su cuota diaria de pokemons. Aún así, el rubio tenía en su poder casi el doble de capturas, lo que no sólo se debía a que Rogue no tenía tanto interés en el juego como él, si no que el de cabellos oscuros debía dedicar una gran parte del tiempo a evitar que Sting se diera contra las paredes o cruzara con el semáforo en rojo.

En realidad, la principal razón por la que Rogue seguía aceptando salir con él en sus cacerías, era para asegurarse de que volviera de ellas con vida.

Justo esa situación había provocado una discusión hace poco, pues Sting insistía en exageraba y que podía cuidarse solo. La pelea había terminado con la aparición de un Vaporeon, que atrajo toda la atención de Sting, junto a la de cualquier otro jugador que hubiera en las cercanías. Rogue se encontraba molesto y no quiso seguirlo en principio. Se suponía que Sting era un adulto funcional y no necesitaba su ayuda. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse por su seguridad, así que termino por claudicar y fue tras él. Lo encontró siguiendo la pista del famoso pokemon, junto al muelle, aunque tal vez llegó un poco tarde.

– ¡Mira donde pisas! – Fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar antes de que Sting cayera al agua, demasiado ocupado con su teléfono para notar que el muelle había acabado.

Por suerte para el rubio, no era el único que se encontraba allí y varios de los otros pretendidos entrenadores se apresuraron a intentar ayudarle a salir del agua. Rogue, quien había sufrido un pre infarto mientras tanto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a socorrerle, aunque cuando llegó, Sting casi había terminado de ser rescatado. Rogue no puso si no darse cuenta de que, primero, no había soltado el teléfono y segundo, lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Rogue! – Dijo el rubio apenas lo vio – ¡Lo atrapé!

El otro no sabía si alegrarse porque estaba bien o golpearlo por su imprudencia. Al menos, el teléfono era resistente al agua, si no podía imaginar el drama que hubiera tenido que enfrentar.

– Al menos deberías agradecer que te ayudaran a salir del agua – Fue lo único que dijo al final. Sting le hizo caso sin perder su sonrisa, al menos hasta que Rogue agregó – Y ahora iremos a casa.  
– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el rubio, sin perder tiempo para quejarse – Pero aún es temprano y tenemos tiempo para…  
– Estás totalmente empapado y tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Además, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, ¡te caíste al agua por no mirar al frente! – Varios de los testigos parecían estar de acuerdo con Rogue, aunque también parecía divertirles la discusión. Antes de que Sting pudiera pensar en una buena excusa para oponerse, Rogue extendió la mano.  
– El teléfono.  
– ¿¡Qué!?  
– Dame el teléfono, yo lo llevaré. Iremos directo a casa y te cambias de ropa. Si lo haces, tal vez, y solo tal vez, saldremos mañana otra vez.

* * *

 **N/A** : Estoy muriendo de ansias por el Pokemon Go :c 17 y faltan 83.


	18. Ten bebe esto, Te sentirás mejor

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

¡Vuelvo con nuevos capítulos!

* * *

 **18.- "Ten, bebe esto. Te sentirás mejor."**

* * *

Ser un DragonSlayer tenía sus beneficios y uno de ellos era que casi nunca se enfermaban. Por otro lado, cuando algún bicho conseguía superar sus defensas, la enfermedad les pegaba y les pegaba fuerte. Además, sus sentidos aumentados no ayudaban a mejorar la situación, pues la sobrecarga sensorial solía ser devastadora cuando se encontraban débiles.

Era por eso que Sting se movía por la casa a oscuras, cuidando de reducir el ruido que pudiera causar al mínimo. La noche había caído hacer horas, así que usaba su propia magia para iluminar un poco su camino. Llevaba todo el día y buena parte de la noche sin dormir, pero en realidad no sentía sueño. Estaba más preocupado por Rogue, que había caído víctima de un resfrío la noche anterior. En general no debería haber causado demasiados problemas, pero el de cabellos oscuros había decidido ocultar los primeros síntomas y no tomar ninguna precaución. El resultado había sido la altísima fiebre que Sting había descubierto cuando las suaves quejas de Rogue le despertaron.

El rubio estuvo todo el día a su lado, ocupándose de poner paños fríos en su frente y obligarle a beber su medicina. La fiebre por fin había comenzado a bajar hace algunas horas y Sting por fin se había aventurado a dejarle solo un rato, para conseguir algo de comida para ambos.

Era algo sencillo, tostadas y té tibio, pero dudaba que Rogue pudiera comer mucho más y él mismo no se sentía hambriento. Entró a la habitación, dejando la bandeja con comida sobre la mesilla junto a la cama y se sentó en la cama mientras apagaba su magia.

– Hey, Rogue. ¿Estás despierto?

Un gemido bajo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, pero las sábanas se movieron y Rogue emergió de ellas con lentitud. Se veía terrible, pero aún así mejor de lo que se veía por la mañana.

– Traje algo para comer – Dijo en un susurro – Sé que no tienes muchas ganas, pero tienes que comer algo.

Rogue no parecía estar de acuerdo con él, pero de todas formas obedeció y se levantó un poco más sobre la cama. Sting le ayudó a sostenerse y le acercó el té, junto a la medicina que ya le tocaba tomar.

– Ten, bebe esto. Te sentirás mejor.

Rogue le hizo caso, y además se las arregló para comer media tostada antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse solos. Sting sonrió, intentado animarlo un poco y volvió a acomodarlo en la cama, antes de recostarse junto a él para seguir velando su sueño.

* * *

 **N/A** : 18 y faltan 82.


	19. ¿Puedo sostener tu mano?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

¡Vuelvo con nuevos capítulos!

* * *

 **19.- "¿Puedo sostener tu mano?"**

* * *

Que Rogue no fuera muy aficionado a las demostraciones públicas de afecto era algo que en realidad no extrañaba a nadie. Lo que sí solía sorprender a quienes no los conocían tan bien, era lo mucho que Sting respetaba esta condición, con lo expresivo que era.

Si bien, de vez en cuando tenía sus deslices, sobre todo cuando estaba muy emocionado, prefería guardar sus muestras de cariño para cuando estaban ambos solos o en compañía de los exceeds, que no contaban porque eran familia.

Excepciones eran también aquellas veces en que pretendía hacer rabiar a Rogue, aunque el de cabellos oscuros había aprendido a ignorarlo en esos momentos. Pero, en líneas generales, era muy cuidadoso de no sobrecargar a Rogue o incomodarlo.

Sin embargo, tras los los últimos acontecimientos, se le hacía cada vez más dificil mantener la compostura. No quería exponer a su compañero a una situación que le incomodara frente a tanta gente, pero de pronto sentía que necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera aterrizado. La guerra contra el imperio Alvarez los había llevado no solo a la derrota total, si no a la humillación, algo con lo que Sabertooth no acostumbraba lidiar.

La derrota, el fracaso, se sentía como SU fracaso, no solo como maestro, si no también como amigo. Dolía haber fallado en proteger a su familia, a quienes amaba, cuando más lo habían necesitado. Aunque Yukino había conseguido traer su espíritu de regreso a la batalla, una vez esta hubo terminado volvió a sentir que se ahogaba bajo el peso de todo lo que había sucedido. No podía si no sentir que había fracasado y de la peor manera. ¿Qué derecho tenía de llamarse maestro si no era capaz de proteger a nadie?

Mientras los demás celebraban la victoria, que tanto había costado, el seguía empeñado en mantener su sonrisa, en no fallarles también en eso a sus compañeros. Cada minuto se le hacía más difícil y por eso buscó con la mirada a la única persona que podía devolverle algo de estabilidad, caminando a su encuentro apenas lo vio.

– ¿Rogue? – Dijo cuando llegó a su lado, en su susurro inaudible para cualquiera que no tuviera los sensibles oídos de su compañero – ¿Puedo sostener tu mano?

La pregunta le salió en un tono avergonzado y débil que no pretendía darle, motivado no sólo por los sentimientos que ya tenía, si no también porque sabía que su petición comprometía a su compañero. No se atrevió a levantar la vista para encontrar sus ojos, inseguro de lo que encontraría allí tras su egoísta petición. Fue por eso que los brazos que le rodearon de pronto le tomaron por sorpresa, aunque no tardó en corresponder el abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Rogue, mientras cerraba los ojos. La mano que acarició sus cabellos también le sorprendió, tomando en cuenta que los rodeaban la mayoría de los gremios de Fiore, pero no tardó en rendirse ante el sentimiento de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba y que Rogue sabía transmitirle mejor que nadie.

* * *

 **N/A** : 19 y faltan 81.


	20. Puedes usar el mio

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Conjunto para el foro Cannon Island**

¡Vuelvo con nuevos capítulos! Este es el último por hoy.

 _ **Universo Alterno**_

* * *

 **20.- "Puedes usar el mio."**

* * *

La vida del estudiante es difícil y, aunque se intente pensar en todos los problemas posibles y solucionarlos antes de que pasen, siempre hay algo que puede salir mal.

Y así lo descubrió Rogue, cuando buscando sus materiales para comenzar el examen, se encontró con que su lápiz había desaparecido. En cierto sentido, había sido una imprudencia de su parte confiar su futuro a una sola pieza y tal vez debería haber contado con un repuesto escondido por ahí.

De todas formas, ya era tarde para lamentarse, quedaban solo cinco minutos para el inicio de su clase, para que diera comienzo su primer examen universitario, y él estaba ahí, sin lápiz y sin tiempo para conseguir uno nuevo. Empezó a cuestionarse la vida misma y que errores habría cometido en sus vidas pasadas para terminar en esa situación. Dichos pensamientos, tan animados, le llevaron a derrumbarse sobre la mesa, mientras sentía que casi podría llorar, aunque ya estaba demasiado grande para eso.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una voz desde el costado.

Rogue levantó apenas la cabeza, de forma en que su ojo izquierdo podía mirar en dirección a la persona que había hablado. Este era su rubio compañero de clases, que se sentaba junto a él desde la primera lección, pero con quien no había cruzado palabra jamás. Aunque Rogue suponía, que si él hubiera visto a alguien derrumbarse sobre la mesa como él acababa de hacerlo, también se lo cuestionaría.

Explicar su situación era vergonzoso, pero a esas alturas, ya no tenía nada que perder.

– Perdí mi lápiz – Dijo Rogue antes de volver a ocultar su rostro en la mesa.  
– ¿En serio? – Hubo un momento de silencio y Rogue no podía creer lo que escuchó después – Puedes usar el mío.

Levantó la cabeza y vio como su compañero sostenía el preciado objeto que tanto necesitaba, extendiéndolo hacia él.

– ¿Puedo? Pero tú…  
– No te preocupes, tengo uno de repuesto.  
– ¡Gracias! – Rogue no pudo evitar sonreírle a su salvador, justo cuando el profesor entraba al salón de clases.

Fue meses más tarde, cuando su relación ya se había consolidado, que Sting le confesó que él nunca tenía lápices de repuesto y que en realidad, se lo había robado a uno de sus compañeros.

* * *

 **N/A** : 20 y faltan 80.


End file.
